


Little Moments

by MunofSilver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father Gaara fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Gaara spends some time with his children.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Little Moments

The door to the greenhouse opens as the Kazekage enters, followed by two others. Gaara closes the door behind them. Staring up at him were two small children. The oldest one is eight with his father’s spiky hair but not color. He has his mother’s eyes; he does have black rings around them like his father, just not as thick. The other one is five and has her father’s seafoam eyes and red hair in pigtails with a bit of a curl. Carrying her stuff Shukaku toy like she always does. Both don’t have any distinctive pupils or eyebrows. 

Gaara brought his children to this greenhouse for a reason. This greenhouse is where he keeps all the cacti he has cultivated over the years. He still comes here to take care of them, that’s another reason he’s here today. The Kazekage rubs their heads as he walks past them; they are quick to follow. 

The kids were in awe when they saw all the cacti. This greenhouse may be small compared to the one they use to grow medicinal herbs, that’s fine for Gaara, he doesn’t need a big one. The only thing not surrounded by cacti is a workbench and a path leading up to it. There is a cabinet full of supplies in the corner, hidden by some big cacti. Gaara knows it’s there and how to get to it safely. 

He keeps a close eye on his kids as they walk around, looking at all the different cacti. Some are tall, and some had flowers blooming. They all have a unique shape. “Did you plant all of these, father?” Asked the boy. 

Gaara turns his head to face his son as he speaks, “I cultivated all you see, Kyo.” 

The Kazekage turns his attention towards his daughter. She’s right now standing in front of a cactus that reaches her father’s chest. Sand rushes to stop her from touching it. Even if she does touch the cactus, nothing fatal will happen, but Gaara doesn’t want any harm to come to his children, no matter how small. Walking up behind her, he notices she was trying to reach for a flower. 

Sadly it’s a bit out of her reach. Once the sand returns to the little gourd on Gaara’s hip, Gaara picks up his daughter. He was moving her closer to the cactus so she can smell the flower. He will stop her if she tries to pick the flower, but he knows his daughter wants to smell it for now. After a few sniffs, she raises her head, “Pretty flower.” 

Gaara smiles, “Yes, that is a pretty flower, Meilin.” 

Soon Kyo joins them. “That’s a tall one,” he noted, causing his father and sister to glance his way. 

Then something caught Kyo’s eye on the workbench, and he made his way over. Being the watchful father that he is, Gaara follows his son with his eyes. With Meilin in his arms, Gaara walks towards his son. 

On the workbench are some empty pots, a watering can, and some tools. Kyo picks up one of the tools, “What’s this for, Father?” 

Gaara sets Meilin down on the stool in front of the workbench, “That is a trowel. I use it to move soil and mix fertilizer.”

Kyo puts the trowel down and picks up another tool. He shows it to his father. Gaara smiles again while he takes the tool from his son’s hand. “These are pruning shears. Your mother got me these in case I want to have more than cacti in my greenhouse,” he puts the tool down next to the trowel. 

The two young ones look around the greenhouse. It seems Gaara will only ever have cacti. While they are looking, Gaara fills the watering can. “Come along now,” he calls to his children as he walks away from the workbench. With help from his children, the Kazekage waters all the cacti that needed watering. Meilin was the one that liked to hold the watering can the most. It’s a bit big for her to carry with one hand like with her father and brother. She still tries making Gaara smile even more and let out a low short chuckle. 

He holds onto her toy while she, with the help of her brother, water the cacti. Once all the cacti where watered Gaara exchange Meilin’s Shukaku toy for the watering can. Returning it on top of the workbench. “Father, did you also plant the cactus on your desk?” Kyo asks, following his father to the workbench with his sister. 

Gaara turns to face his little ones. Kneels to their level, as he tells them, “The one on my desk is very important. Not only is it your mother’s first cacti, but we both cultivated together. It was part of her first wedding anniversary gift to me.”

Gaara stands up; with each hand behind each of the children’s heads, he leads them closer to the workbench. He brings another stool from the cabinet and places it next to the other one. Picking up Meilin, Gaara places her on one of the stools while Kyo jumps onto the other. He is standing behind his children, placing a hand on each shoulder of his kids. 

“I been thinking of adding a new cactus to the collection,” Gaara speaks with a velvet tone. 

The young ones turn to look up at him as he continues, “Would the two of you like to cultivated one with me?” Gaara’s smile grows a bit when he sees the look on his children’s face. 

“Yes,” they both shouted together. 

Gaara gathered all the tools they would need and, with the help of Kyo and Meilin, started to work on a new potted cactus. While they were working on it, Gaara explained what to do and why. After they finished their work, Gaara placed the new addition in the middle of the workbench.

“Can we name it, Daddy?” Meilin asked. 

Gaara still growing smile keeps growing as he tells her, “Of course we can. What should we name it?” 

Meilin puts her little young brain to work as she thinks of a good name for the little plant. Kyo didn’t care much. Naming everything was a thing his sister does while he doesn’t understand why he lets her have her fun. Gaara and his wife think it’s cute. 

“Pointy,” Meilin chirped with pride.

She’s very proud of the name she came up with. Kyo thinks its lame, and Meilin should try again, but he would never tell her. Gaara thinks it cute like he does both his kids. 

“Good name,” Gaara humors his daughter. 

He does think Pointy is a good name for a cactus. When he brings his kids back here to water and check on Pointy he knows Meilin would like a name tag for it. Gaara will have to remember to make one after dinner tonight. Another project he can do with his son and daughter. Once the cactus starts to grow, he already knows a perfect place on his desk for Pointy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for two friends of mine. Happy birthday Safari Chan and Mirageka. Gaara's wife can be whoever you want. This takes place before he adopts Shinki.


End file.
